


Rainy Days and Golden Rays

by strawberrymarss



Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 by J [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Kisses and Cuddles, Rainy Days, Self-Indulgent, Seongjoong Week 2020, Seongjoong Week Day 5, kinda insecure seonghwa, like.. super light, prompt: nature, sunshowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: It's even better when he wakes up to rain outside, when he opens his eyes and hears the rain and he could snuggle back under his pillows and pull his blanket up to his chin, because the temperature is just right for him to burrow and nest in his blankets.It is even way better when Seonghwa is there with him.orHongjoong loves the rain and Seonghwa. Seonghwa loves Hongjoong.Seongjoong Week 2020 Day 5: Nature
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 by J [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759783
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Rainy Days and Golden Rays

**Author's Note:**

> owo ive had this in my drafts for awhile and it's p self-indulgent lolol 
> 
> it's just. FLUFF. owo
> 
> i hope you like it! enjoy~

Rainy days aren't always saddening. Rain isn't always depressing and gloomy. 

If you asked Kim Hongjoong, he'd say he likes rainy days more than hot days. And he'd prefer those breezy days, where the skies are blue but the heat isn't scorching, over anything else, but he doesn't mind the rain, he likes the rain too. Rain can sometimes be disturbing though, when he needs to get to a place which usually is accessible by walking, but then it rains and he'd have to make the extra effort to bring an umbrella or use the car or grab a cab. 

But most of the time, rain is soothing and comforting to him, especially when it is a light, soft shower. The gentle pitter-patter of the droplets, the way the sky darkens ever so slightly, but you could still see the sun peeking through the thick clouds. The way if he held his hand out of the window, they would fall on his palms gently, like a shower after a long day, and he could close his eyes and think back to when he used to run and play outside during the rain, laughing and excited. 

It's even better when he wakes up to rain outside, when he opens his eyes and hears the rain and he could snuggle back under his pillows and pull his blanket up to his chin, because the temperature is just right for him to burrow and nest in his blankets. 

It is even way better when Seonghwa is there with him. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Seonghwa says softly as Hongjoong stirs awake. "It's raining today."

Hongjoong hears the pitter-patter of the raindrops outside and he smiles, eyes closed as he listens to the melody of the sky. 

"Mhm, it's a pretty song today," Hongjoong hums, "perhaps the sky is in a good mood."

"How about you?" Seonghwa asks softly, and Hongjoong stretches a little, before snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

"I'm feeling okay," Hongjoong answers. "I feel better since you're here with me."

"That's great," Seonghwa replies, playing with Hongjoong's red strands. "The sky always follows your mood, now that I think of it."

Hongjoong peeks an eye open at that, curious. 

"What do you mean?"

Because surely, a force of nature can't be following a mere human's emotions of the day. 

"Well, it's a reach, but often the sky is bright and cloudless, breezy and nice when you're in a good mood. When you're feeling down or angry, the sky is usually dark and it storms," Seonghwa replies.

Hongjoong chuckles softly. 

"The sky can't follow my emotions, silly," Hongjoong laughs, "I'm not a god. If anything, I am the one following what the sky is feeling."

"Hm," Seonghwa muses, "you have a point."

"Silly baby," Hongjoong boops Seonghwa's nose, the latter scrunching up his nose in mock annoyance. 

"But you do feel at home when the rain comes, don't you?" Seonghwa asks, and Hongjoong nods. 

"I feel at home whenever there is water. When rain comes, or when I'm in the pool, or when I'm just looking at a river, it fills me with comfort," Hongjoong states, "but I don't know why. It just has been that way for a long time."

"Perhaps you're a merman. Or a siren."

"Hwa, you've heard my voice. That sound like a siren to you?" Hongjoong giggles.

"Oh no, it doesn't," Seonghwa says, then he kisses Hongjoong's forehead, "it sounds like an angel's to me."

Hongjoong couldn't help the blush creeping up his neck and the heat which spread across his cheeks, spluttering at the unexpected compliment. How many years has it been now since they started dating? That doesn't matter because Hongjoong is still so, _so_ weak for Seonghwa. 

And he's even weaker when Seonghwa says stuff like that. 

"H-How can you say that so easily?!" Hongjoong hides his red face in his hands as Seonghwa laughs wholeheartedly. 

Seonghwa giggles as he grabs Hongjoong's hands, moving them away from the red-haired boy's face, and pecks the younger all over his face. Hongjoong makes a small, playful noise at the back of his throat, little giggles escaping him as Seonghwa starts to tickle him, bursting into loud laughter as Seonghwa doesn't stop tickling him. 

"S-Seonghwa- _haha!_ \- s-stop!!!!" Hongjoong gasps, hands flailing to grab at Seonghwa's merciless ones. 

Seonghwa grins as he kisses Hongjoong's cheek, and pecks his forehead, before slumping on top of Hongjoong, the smaller giving out an 'oof!'. Outside, the day brightens as the rain slows to a halt. Sunshine trickles in through their cream-coloured curtains, as the sky falls silent. 

"Seonghwa~ Get off me," Hongjoong groans, and Seonghwa grumbles softly, content with laying atop Hongjoong, but he moves regardless, when Hongjoong starts pinching his sides. 

Hongjoong sits up, yawning and pushes aside the curtains, pouting as he looks at the brightening sky. 

"That was such a short rain," Hongjoong comments, and he feels arms snake around his waist as Seonghwa nuzzles the crook of his neck. 

“It's good weather, though… Feels like it’s gonna be sunshowers with gaps,” Seonghwa mumbles softly into Hongjoong’s skin, leaving soft kisses on the exposed skin. Hongjoong hums, and then lets out a soft chuckle at the ticklish feeling Seonghwa’s kisses gave him. 

“Stop that, Hwa,” Hongjoong laughs albeit shakily when Seonghwa kisses his pulse point, “you know I’m sensitive there.”

Seonghwa lazily hums, then leaves one last kiss on that spot, before he rests his chin on Hongjoong’s shoulder and joins the smaller looking out the window. The clouds outside are a gentle white, the sky bluing again, as the sun shuffles out from behind the cotton-like clouds to shine. Despite the brightness, the heat isn’t suffocating and bearable. 

Hongjoong nods, thinking to himself, truly it is a good day, the weather the type they both love. 

“Let’s go for a walk today,” Hongjoong suggests, and Seonghwa whines softly. 

“Why~?” Seonghwa complains, and Hongjoong laughs, before reaching back and pinching Seonghwa’s side. The other yelps and untangles his arms from around Hongjoong, “hey! That hurt!”

Hongjoong turns around and holds his boyfriend’s cheeks in his palms, and squeezes them, Seonghwa yelling in protest, before he leans forward and kisses the other silent. He could taste the sourness of their morning breaths, but for Hongjoong, it doesn’t matter because this is Seonghwa he’s kissing. Hongjoong pulls back and Seonghwa’s cheeks are dusted pink.

“I can’t believe you,” Seonghwa grumbles, “I told you no kissing before brushing our teeth! My morning breath is bad…”

“Who cares?” Hongjoong grins and rises to his knees, then lands a kiss on Seonghwa’s forehead, right between his annoyedly furrowed eyebrows. “I’ve loved you for years. What’s a morning breath gonna do to it?”

Seonghwa pouts, turning away and gets off the bed, leaving Hongjoong on the bed. He walks to the bathroom, and Hongjoong’s brain lights up with a devious idea. 

“Aaah~! Seonghwa~!” Hongjoong whines loudly as he flops on the bed ungracefully, “are you just gonna leave me here~?!”

Seonghwa pauses in his tracks, “walk by yourself.”

“But, Seonghwa~! My legs are still jelly from last night - “

Seonghwa immediately turns around, face flushing, marching over to him, and scoops him up from the bed, Hongjoong laughing as he is lifted up into Seonghwa’s sturdy arms, automatically looping his hands around his boyfriend’s neck. He leans in close, pulling Seonghwa’s head a little lower with a smirk.

“Hey there, prince charming,” Hongjoong whispers, blowing air at Seonghwa, who just scrunches his nose at his morning breath and rolled his eyes. 

“Spoiled brat,” Seonghwa mutters, but his lips are upturned slightly into a small smile. “Stop being a troublemaker or I’ll drop you.”

Hongjoong makes a playful sound of hurt, “fine, fine! I’ll behave.”

“Good boy,” Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong feels his face warm. An almost Pavlovian reaction, Hongjoong wants to smack himself for it. Seonghwa gives him a smirk, seeing his reaction, and marches them into the bathroom. 

Damn Seonghwa and his stupid attractive face and _everything_ , Hongjoong thinks, but he would never trade this for anything else. 

\---

Hongjoong stretches with a yawn as they step out of their apartment complex, Seonghwa trailing behind him with an umbrella in hand. The wind is calm and gentle, balancing out the heat of the sun. Hongjoong shields his eyes with a hand and looks up to the sky, just in time to see a flock of birds pass by. He smiles, wondering where they might be headed to, and wishes them a safe journey in his heart.

“You’re smiling,” Seonghwa says from beside him, and Hongjoong grins, then tip-toes to peck Seonghwa on the cheek. 

The other’s eyes widen, flustered, and Hongjoong laughs at his expression as he links their hands together. 

“Let’s go, Hwa!” Hongjoong cheerily says, and starts walking - well, skipping, actually, but Seonghwa manages to keep up with his pace thanks to his long legs - while swinging their held hands together. 

Seonghwa looks at him, and smiles fondly. How could he be so lucky to have an angel like Kim Hongjoong choose him? It’s unbelievable; Hongjoong deserves so much better than his ordinary, flawed self, and -

“You’re doing it again,” Hongjoong halts his steps and turns to look at Seonghwa properly, “you’re doing that face when you question and doubt yourself.”

Seonghwa stammers, “I- um- no…”

Hongjoong huffs, taking Seonghwa’s cheeks in his soft, small hands again and tip-toes, kissing Seonghwa full on the lips. Seonghwa grows red, despite the fact that the community where they live are mostly fine with LGBT+, he still can’t shake off the embarrassment and the tinge of fear he always feels back when they were in a less open-minded place and Hongjoong so much as leans in close to him in public. 

“I’ll keep reminding you, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says, looking into Seonghwa’s eyes, holding his gaze, “You’re amazing, you’re perfect and I love you. You’re kind, gentle, soft and warm, protective when you need to be, hard-working, basically everything I have ever wanted in a partner, and I don’t want anybody else, Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa blinks back the tears he feels gather in his eyes.

Hongjoong gives him another peck, then leans back, smiling, “so don’t doubt yourself anymore.”

“Mhm,” Seonghwa nods, “I will try my best.”

“That’s what I wanna hear!” Hongjoong cheers, “and I’ll be right there by you, Mars!”

“Thank you, Joong,” Seonghwa feels his chest warm with affection as he watches Hongjoong beam at him.

A wet drop lands on their faces, and the next thing they know, a drizzle is on its way. Seonghwa barely opens the umbrella and covers them in time, narrowly avoiding getting wet. Hongjoong laughs and pats him on the bicep, complimenting his fast reflexes as Seonghwa shakes his head. 

“Let’s go, Hwa,” Hongjoong wraps his hand around Seonghwa’s right upper arm, since he can no longer hold Seonghwa’s hand now that the raven-haired boy is holding the umbrella, and smiles. 

“Yeah,” Seonghwa replies, letting Hongjoong lean his head onto his shoulder as they walk under the umbrella, safe from the rain, “anywhere with you, Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong giggles, “sap.”

“Only for you,” Seonghwa says, looking down at Hongjoong, trying to show him how much he loves and treasures the boy. The redhead’s cheeks turn pink, as he then brings his gaze away from Seonghwa’s.

“Cheesy,” the redhead utters, and then pauses yet again. “Ah, look!”

Hongjoong is leaning a bit forward, pointing up to the sky. Seonghwa leans the umbrella a little to the back onto his shoulder, to look at the direction Hongjoong’s pointing. The sun is out between the clouds, as the rain falls gently around them.

“It’s a sunshower,” Hongjoong marvels, and Seonghwa hums. “You know what they say, Seonghwa, they say the foxes are getting married when it’s a sunshower.”

Seonghwa nods. Almost everyone knows of that proverb, or belief passed down for generations in the culture they came from. 

“Even the foxes are getting married, Hwa,” Hongjoong says, then turns to Seonghwa with sparkling, hopeful eyes. “When will it be our turn, you think?”

Seonghwa flushes, then shrugs, “it’s been eight or so years since we met during the first year in uni, and six since we started dating. After we’re really stable, maybe?”

Hongjoong brightens up even more, if that was possible. “Then!”

“Then, before we turn 30! Let’s get married, okay?” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa chuckles. 

“We can try,” Seonghwa answers, and Hongjoong loudly cheers, pumping his right hand up, the shopping bags he held rustling at the movement. 

“Yes! That’s the spirit! Alright, we have a goal, so let’s work on it together, ‘kay, Hwa?”

“Sure, star,” Seonghwa hums, and Hongjoong laughs happily, as he continues to skip - Seonghwa thanks his long legs for allowing him to catch up with Hongjoong’s skips so that the other doesn’t get wet.

Seonghwa tries not to think about the gold ring with the pear-cut blue topaz on top he kept safe in its velvet box, stored away hidden behind his stacks of clothes in his separate wardrobe. The time will come, he just has to wait and pounce on it, he assures himself. 

Seonghwa finds his gaze flicking up to the sky, as he thinks, _‘Whatever you are up there, who listens to me, help me keep this man beside me forever and let us find true happiness.’_

People say sunshowers are good omens; so Seonghwa silently hopes the blue skies brings his prayers up to whatever deity resides above. The breeze blows like a gentle, comforting whisper, and Seonghwa closes his eyes for a moment, letting it wrap around him, and sighs, enjoying Hongjoong’s company and the beautiful weather.

“Something wrong, Hwa?” Hongjoong pipes up beside him when he hears him sigh.

Seonghwa turns to look at him and shakes his head, “nuh-uh. I love you, that’s all.”

Hongjoong smiles fondly, and squeezes his upper arm gently, “I love you too, my dearest Mars.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was alright~ do leave a comment and some kudo's, I'll appreciate them! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
